ItaSaku
by DesiLoui3398
Summary: After a bad break up, Sakura's friend decide to take her for a night she will forget. ItaSaku
1. Chapter 1

AN: I don't know what to name this story yet I just can't figure it out so you guys can give ideas that would be great for me. I came up with this. I needed to write/type it down quickly. So I hope you like it. Enjoy reading my story. :) Go ItaSaku XD!

* * *

><p>ItaSaku<p>

Chapter One - A Night To Forget.

The colorful lights were shining everywhere in the crowed club, flashing into some people's eyes, blinding them for that moment of time. There was some people dancing on the dance floor, laughing and sweat forming on their bodies. Some other people were at the bar, having a drink or two before joining with their friends or lovers on the dance floor or leaving the club for the night. Almost everyone at the club were having a good time except for a young woman sitting at the bar, sipping on her drink. Three cups were before her and now she was drinking her fourth cup. It was a woman was in her twenties, in college for her medical degree. She was staring into space thinking about the man she was in love with all her heart, Uchiha Sasuke. The woman knew he didn't love her back when he broke up with her six months ago. It felt like it was just yesterday when he told her that he didn't want to see her ever again. She was in pain, like someone stabbing her heart over again. His words cut her deep.

Sighing, she tried not to cry over him. He wanted her to cry over him. She knew that's what he wanted from her. She wasn't going to, she was stronger than that. Then her childhood friend, Uzumaki Naruto, came up to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Are you ok?" He asked her. He noticed a tear running down her cheek. "Hey, don't cry. You deserve way better than that teme, Sakura-Chan. He was stupid to let you go." Sakura knew he was trying to cheer her up, but it wasn't helping her for the moment. Nothing was cheering her up from the heart ache. Not even her best friend's, Ino, insults were not having her reply with an insult back to Ino. Everyone was worried about her after the break up and wanted their Sakura back. They dated all throughout high school and their friends thought Sasuke would ask her to marry him, but it looks like it wasn't going to happen. They were all upset about it too. Her friends did everything they could to cheer her up, so far nothing has worked. They wanted their Sakura back to them, smiling and laughing with them.

"Maybe coming here was a mistake. It was too early for me to be out alone." She said lightly. "I was so stupid to come here." Her lips were trembling, about to sob uncontrollably. She kept thinking about him. He was stuck on her mind so she wouldn't forget. Naruto quickly gave her a bear hug, rubbing her arm to calm her down. Naruto was mad that the stupid teme would hurt her like this. He wanted to beat the crap out of Sasuke now, but he knew Sakura wouldn't let him do that. She still didn't want him to be hurt. Even after he hurt her. She was too nice for her own good sometimes.

"Sakura-Chan, its been six months now. If you don't go out there now, you will never be ready. You'll never be happy again." he whispered to her. He waved at the bar tender seeing her empty cup. "Now what I want you to do is to calm down. Then I want you to drink this." He grabbed the drink the tender handed to Naruto. He put it in front of Sakura. "Then after this, go dancing with someone on the dance floor. Enjoy yourself out there. He would wanted you to stay miserable. Make him regret breaking up with a beautiful woman because he was being his stubborn self like he always is." The blonde man said. Sakura breathed in slowly, calming down, as she took in the drink in one go. Naruto smiled at her and left her to her self. He went back to the dance floor, disappearing into the messy crowd.

Sakura turned around in her seat, observing the men on the dance floor. She debated if they were single or taken. She really didn't want to deal with men who are taken. She sighed as she didn't find anyone. She turned around again, looking down. Sakura lost the courage to go out there. "I'm so stupid." She whispered to herself. She ordered another drink, wanting to be lost in the drunkenness then being in the soberness. She didn't want to think anymore. She didn't even want to breath. "I should have stayed at home. I wasn't ready for this at all." She repeated herself. Sakura was so lost in thought, that she didn't notice a man walking up to her.

"Really? When will you be ready then?" A male voice spoke to her from behind. She jumped and turned to see a man with long raven tied back and black eyes. His eyes were similar to her ex boyfriend. That made her heart swell, but there was something different to these pair then the other man she loved. These eyes looked like they were calm, yet had seen everything in life. Her ex boyfriend's always had this restlessness in it, the anger. Sakura pushed the thought away, not wanting to think more of him. She really didn't want to cry in front of this man. That would be really embarrassing to her. Green eyes gazed at the man. The man in front of her was so handsome and had a built body. He wore a red dress up shirt that match to his pale skin perfectly and black pants. He had a small smirk on his face. He walked up beside her sitting on the seat that was empty. She blushed as she was gazing at him. He smiled at her with care.

"I-I d-don't know." She stuttered out to the un-named man beside her now. Her mind went somewhere else as they looked at each other. He smiled even more to her. She shook her head, getting back into focus. "I'm sorry I don't mean to be rude, but who are you?" She asked him. She looked at him confused about why he was talking to her out of all the other girls that were here in the club, being more beautiful than her. She then wondered if that's why Sasuke broke up with her. But again she pushed away the thought.

He lifted his hand to her. "Itachi and what's your name if I may ask." He said, leaning closer to her. Her heart was pounding at the closeness she was in with the devilish handsome man. He was smiling at her knowing he was affecting her in a good way. She was very beautiful up close then far away. Her red dress complimented her pink hair. He was looking around when he saw her sitting at the bar and thought that she was pretty, but now being beside her, it wasn't doing her justice. He felt his heart beat go faster than it would have been normally. He never felt like this in his life before, but he ignored it.

"S-Sakura." She grabbed his hand gently, both shaking their hands in greeting of one another. Itachi stared at her green eyes, almost getting lost in them. Though he noticed that she had cried a lot before he came over here after seeing her eyes being a little red and her cheeks also red and swollen. He didn't know what it was that was upsetting her, but he felt the need to help her. He wished it wasn't a guy involved, but he had this feeling that there was. It would explain the six cups in front of her.

"So, are you new in town?" He asked her. Sakura shook her head, saying no to him. Her smile was small on her round face. He got a feeling, though, that she wasn't shy like this at all before. He just got that feeling that Sakura was talkative person with a great personality to go along. She seemed friendly to him as well. It was a trust thing she was having a problem with him. It seemed like her last lover betrayed his trust with her. It made sense to him. He felt a little irritated by this thought. She seem more trust worthy than anyone Itachi has ever met, including his family. He never met the woman in his entire life, and he would trust his whole life to her in this moment. Itachi wasn't to trust easily, so it was saying something when he thought this about her. Itachi's eyes soften in concern for her.

"No, I grew up here." She answered him. Itachi smirked at her, he was having a hard time not showing about his irritation and concern. He would think that it would be the last thing she needed. She probably have friends trying to help her out with the break up or something, everything they're trying to do isn't cheering her up. He understood it completely and respect her for that. He would feel the same way as she does if he ever goes into a serious relationship at all.

"So, Sakura, why are you here in a club all by yourself?" He came closer to her. So close that he could kiss. He wanted to kiss her, but he didn't. He didn't want to be those creepers out there. Sakura couldn't breath now. She was sweating with nervousness as she took a sip of her drink. Then a wave of sadness crashed onto her again and it came harder when she thought why she was here in the first place. She barely manged to keep her tears in which he noticed. He tensed a little, he doesn't know how to calm a crying woman, but he was preparing for it.

"To, um, forget things." She choked out a little. Sakura sniffed a little, controlling herself, which Itachi was a little surprised about her self-control on her emotions. Though she probably cried so much before coming here. Itachi raised a brow at her.

"Of what?" His eyes dropping with concern now. Sakura just shook her head.

"It's complicated to explain." He understood the hint. He knew it was a guy for sure after this. She wanted to forget about the man, but she couldn't. He nodded his head, respecting her private life.

It was quiet between the two, as they listen to the loud music and people talking among the noise. The music was filling into their ears and felt it buzz. Itachi gazed at her while she sipped out of her drink more and more. Her hands were shaking now, while she tried not to cry. It was tough to do so when you're heart-broken and thinking about the man of your dreams and trying to hold it in before a handsome man. Itachi saw her shaky hands and frown a little. He didn't want her to be scared of him. "Are you afraid, Sakura?" He asked her. Sakura looked at him confused. Then she saw that he was looking at her shaking hands. Sakura shook her head, as she gulped a bit, forcing to talk normal.

"I'm just nervous." She admitted to him. "I haven't been out on my own in a while." Sakura pulled her hair back behind her ear. Then she blushed realizing that he wouldn't care why she was nervous. Feeling really stupid now, Sakura didn't say anything after that.

He smiled again knowing how she felt. "Don't be nervous. I'm just a guy that's talking to a very beautiful woman right next to me. I'm not one of those crazy guys out there I promise." He whispered into her ear. She shivered at this as she closed her eyes from the pleasure she got from it. Itachi smirked at her still. "Would you dance with me?" He asked her. Sakura smiled gently and nodded her head at him. Itachi put out a hand for her to take, bringing her to the dance floor. They moved along the beat to the music, feeling each other's body against the another. Sakura started to enjoy herself now. She turned her back against Itachi's chest. He looked down at her, his hand placed on her hips. Then he started to kiss her neck lightly. "Do you want to go?" He whispered to her. Sakura smiled at this.

"Sure. Your house or mine?" She knew where this was going, but she didn't have the strength to stop it. Itachi looked too good to pass up. Plus she needed this, to be distracted more now. She needed to feel needed by someone now. She wanted to feel happy and carefree from her ex boyfriend. Sakura smiled at him while he thought about for a moment. They still moved along the music, feeling more axnoius by passing time. He gazed at her. What kind of guy would dump this woman? If anything, the guy would be begging her for forgiveness for being so stupid to let her go. Itachi felt a bit angered now by the of another guy with her. Such an idiot indeed. Though he really can't get angry at all since she wouldn't be available to him.

"Your's." He said. Sakura smiled a bit more at him, feeling more happy now. They both stopped dancing and walked out of the club, getting their jackets, and putting on their jackets. It was cold out in Konoha city. Sakura saw Naruto on the dance floor, dancing with his girlfriend, Hinata. He was smiling at her, knowing she had a guy with her, and she also noticed Hinata smiling as well. They were both happy for her. Naruto and Hinata didn't know who the guy was, but it didn't matter to them, as long as Sakura was enjoying herself tonight. Itachi wrapped an arm around her, making sure she doesn't fall on her face. After seeing her drink so many cups filled with alcohol, he was a little worried about her walking. Even if she drank slowly with each cup, he was caution about her safety. He was a gentleman, not some jerk. They walked on the streets. Sakura said to Itachi that her condo wasn't far from here and they could walk their way there. Itachi and Sakura were both laughing and talking about themselves and what they did when they were little. Itachi loved her smile and loved to hear her laughs and giggles. It was amazing to him, like music he could listen to for a long time.

They made it to her small condo. A two bedroom, one and a half bathrooms, with a living room and a kitchen. Sakura opened the front door as Itachi grabbed her the back of her head and pulled her into a kiss. He kicked the door closed behind him as they slowly took off their jackets. They threw them somewhere on the ground. Itachi pulled away from the kiss, taking off his shirt. He pushed her to nearby wall as he attacked her pink lips. It was slow as the build up speed. Small hands traveled up his chest and arms around his neck, bringing him closer to this young woman. Slowly, Sakura lead him to the bedroom down the hallway. Once in her room, Itachi laid her down on the queen sized bed.

That night, Sakura didn't think about the man she was in love with. He slipped out of her mind when Itachi kissed her on the lips. It was so magical for her. They slept close together, loving how conformable it was to be in each other's arms. Sakura felt the happiest in that moment, that night. She knew she would regret it in the morning, but she didn't care as she fell asleep. Itachi gazed at her for a moment, then closed his eyes. The man who hurt her was really an idiot.

The next morning, Sakura woke up alone in her bed. Her body ached a little from what happened last night with that man she met at the club. Then suddenly, she felt sick and ran to the bathroom while holding her mouth. A few minutes later after washing her mouth out from the bad taste, Sakura went concern. 'No, I'm not pregnant.' she thought to herself. 'It must be a hangover. It has to be it.' She nodded her head when she looked herself in the mirror. Sakura hopped into the shower, getting ready to see her best friend, Ino. She smiled as she remember the things they did when they were little. It was stressful, but it was a wonderful time. Even though they became rivals because of her ex boyfriend.

She walked into the store, her hair still damp from the shower she took. She search for the pharmacy. When she did, she quickly walked over there to get a pregnancy test to buy. She ran out of there so she could make it to her house before meeting up with Ino. Sakura had to know before she went to her best friend's house. This feeling inside wouldn't go away. She doesn't remember much of what happened last night, but she did remember the man. His dark eyes and long hair tied back in a ponytail. His name was lost in the seas of her mind though. Sakura was now sitting on the bathroom counter, waiting for the test result. She just stared at the ground blankly, feeling nervously about the results.

Five minutes later and Sakura heard her heart pound inside her chest like crazy. She wonders if it's possible for your heart to jump out from your chest, because it's beating to fast. She lifted the pregnancy test, and saw the pink plus sign on it, meaning she was with child. The pregnancy test was dropped to the ground and a gasp came out of her mouth and her green eyes widen in fear. She was going to have a baby. She started to cry now knowing the father of the baby was nowhere to be found now. He could be anywhere by now. She shook her head, fearing of what was going to happen. How was she going to raise a child while she's going to school? Running out of the bathroom and into the kitchen, she grabbed the phone that hung on the wall. Her shaky fingers pressed buttons and pressed the phone to her ear. It rang once, twice, three times before, "Hello?" Ino's voice was heard. Sakura sighed a little, then felt tears coming to action.

"I-Ino." Sakura choked on her sob. "Can you come over to my house instead. There's something I need to tell you. Now." Sakura couldn't hold her cries. She hung up the phone before Ino could ask what was wrong with her. Sakura leaned against the wall, holding her arms and slide down to the floor, crying her eyes out. She wasn't ready for this, wasn't ready to have a child especially while she's going to school.

Later on Sakura paced in the living room as she waited for Ino to come. Ino had the keys to her house in case of something going on with her house and vice a versa. Usually when they didn't want to wait for the other to answer, they would let themselves in. Ino came in, giving Sakura a huge hug. "What's wrong?" Ino asked. Sakura cried out little and pulled from the hug. Wiping her tears, Sakura guided her to the bathroom and pointed at the test that was still on the ground. Ino got confused at this. She was also sacred as well. Ino walked to it and picked it up. The blonde woman eyes widen in shock. Ino looked at the pink haired friend.

"I-I'm pregnant." She whispered. Her green stared at the blue eyes in fear. They were both quiet at that moment. Ino was sinking in the fact. Sakura stared at the wall now and slide down on the wall. "I'm pregnant." She repeated more to herself than Ino.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Here is chapter two of the story. I'm going to start finishing the storys before I post them now to save me time and to let you guys read more and not have to wait for another chapter. XD I love ItaSaku. Hope you all enjoy my third story. (I keep coming up with ideas about Itachi and Sakura. So right now, get use to it. My mind sometimes just work on certain people for while then switches to another set of people. It's weird I know, but oh well.)

* * *

><p>ItaSaku<p>

Chapter two- Kioshi

Sakura had told her friends after she confirmed that she really was pregnant at the doctors. Everyone was surprised by the news, but they all were so happy and wanted to help Sakura in every way that they could. Naruto came up to Sakura one time and asked who the father to the baby was when she was pregnant. Sakura had told Naruto that it was the man she walked out from the club. After hearing the answer, Naruto was little upset that it wasn't Sasuke's child, hoping that they somehow met after that night, but he didn't say anything about that to Sakura. Then after telling her friend, she told her favorite teacher and a second mother to Sakura, Tsunade, about her pregnancy. Tsunade was also surprised, but she was happy for. Though Tsunade did tell Sakura that if she ever found the father, that she would kill him for leaving her the next morning. Sakura rolled her eyes at her, but was happy that she was there for her. Tsunade did Sakura's check up, since she is a doctor who also teaches at Sakura's school. Sakura was really glad about having her help in all of this along with her friends.

Sakura gave birth to a baby boy, Kioshi. He had his father's eyes that was for sure. Sakura still remember those onyx eyes gazing at her from that night with him. Him smiling at her. That night with the man was the first time she forgot about Sasuke all together, and she was actually happy that she didn't think of him. She wondered if he'll ever know that he has a child. She felt somewhat sad at the fact that she was only a one night stand. She kind of wished that they would hang out afterwards. They didn't have to be together.

Sakura had raise Kioshi a year by now and thanks to Tsunade's great tips if the baby got sick or things that would help her, Sakura had it pretty easy. Though getting up in the middle of the night was not the good side of having a baby, but she still loves taking care of him. Sakura was really thankful for her friends as well, for helping her shop for clothes, food, crib, toys, and everything else for Kioshi. She was really glad that she has her friends helping her with raising her child. She loves her baby boy so much. Kioshi was so cute and was the best thing that ever happen to her. Sakura was really happy now. Sakura felt content with her life now. She still went to school, wanting to be a nurse, so she had to drop off Kioshi to Naruto's place. She didn't have enough money for a daycare or even a babysitter. Naruto told her that he can take care of Kioshi when she goes to school.

Sakura was at her condo, feeding her baby in the kitchen. She was trying to keep the food in his mouth. It was the task to do with this little guy. Sakura pretended that the spoon was an airplane and a train as well. Kioshi giggled when she did this and she smiled at him. He was so cute. Then she heard knocking on her front door, causing her to stop what she's doing. She grabbed Kioshi gently and walked over to the door. When she opened it, her breath stopped at the sight of her ex boyfriend standing there with his hands in his pockets. The habit that he did she didn't know where he got from. Sasuke stared at her and then the baby boy. Sasuke was a little surprised and a little upset as well. That child wasn't his child. It was some other guy's child and after the break up, it was to late to get back together with Sakura. "H-Hey." He whispered to Sakura. Sakura felt her heart stop beating and felt sweat forming on her forehead. She couldn't breath now. Why was he here? Why was he back here?

"H-Hi." She whispered back. It was silent between them, but the baby just chanting to himself while looking up the sky. He wasn't aware of the awkward air. Sometimes he would lean back and Sakura put a hand on his back to make sure he didn't fall out of her arms. Sakura wanted to cry, but she didn't. That was the last thing she wanted. Sasuke was looking at the ground and to Sakura, feeling a little nervous. He wanted to see Sakura, wanting to know if what Naruto said about Sakura having a child was actually true.

"May I come in?" He asked her. Sakura nodded numbly, moving aside for him to walking in. Sasuke walked into the condo, looking around. It looked the same to him. The atmosphere has changed from the last time he was here, though. It must have been the child's presence here that changed the atmosphere. He stopped for a moment, his eyes filled with the one emotion about this, sadness. Sakura went pass Sasuke, putting Kioshi in his play pin while she went in the kitchen. Sasuke went in the living room where the baby and most of the baby boy's toys was. Some toys were in a box and some other in the play pin with the baby. The TV was on showing a kid show for the baby's entertainment. He was smiling at him and then looked at the TV, laughing histraicly. Sasuke smiled sadly at the kid. He wished that it was his kid more than anything. Then he looked at the child's eyes. They looked familiar, but he didn't know why. He shrugged it off, not giving too much mind to it.

"Do you want anything? Anything to drink?" She asked from the kitchen. Sasuke answered no to her and she came back in the living room with a baby food in her hands. "Any reasons why you're here? If you don't mind me asking." Sasuke glanced down at the ground. He coughed, clearing his throat before answering her.

"Y-Yeah. I heard you had a baby from Naruto. Congratulations by the way." He said. Sakura nodded in thanks to him, a small smile appearing on her face. Sakura sighed inwardly, seeing where this was going and hoped that it wouldn't come up at all. "I just thought you know..." Sasuke trialed, now glancing at Kioshi in the pin, having a toy in his mouth, still watching the TV. Sakura gazed at where he was staring. Sakura placed a hand on her forehead, rubbing it. Then she shook her head. Her lips were trembling trying not to sob in front of him.

"No." Sasuke looked at Sakura. "Sasuke, you broke up with me for no reason. You were never there for me and now after over a year you want to be there for me, when I have a child. I'm sorry Sasuke, but I can't trust you anymore. After what happen between us." Tears fell from her green eyes sliding down her redden cheeks. Sasuke felt guilty seeing her cry like this. He never wanted her to cry and knowing that he was the cause of it made him feel even worse. "I'm sorry Sasuke, but it will never happen again." She choked out. Sasuke nodded his head slowly, looking down.

"That's fine. You deserve better after what I put you through." He stood up and walked over to Sakura. They were standing in front of each other. Sakura looked down while Sasuke gazed at her. Very slowly, he put his hands on her cheeks, gently pulling her head up. He kissed her forehead, letting it linger for a moment. He closed his eyes, a tear slipping out one of his eyes. "Thank you, Sakura." He whispered to her. His black orbs looked right at her green eyes. He left her there, stunned. She turned and watched him open the door and close it again. Then she turned at hearing Kioshi in the pin, trying to get her attention. She smiled wiping her tears quickly and walked over to her child. Sakura played with him, forgetting about Sasuke for now.

Itachi was sitting in his chair, writing a letter to send to another company. He had worked a lot in the past couple months, having a lot meetings with this company. He was about to prepare for a meeting in about two hours. Itachi had an emotionless face on, gazing at his computer where he was typing his letter. He could feel eyes begin to get blood-shot from staring at the screen for too long. Then a knock was heard throughout the room towards his ears. "Come in." He spoke out in a mono tone to whoever is on the other side of the door. Sasuke walked in the room, dazed off, his mind somewhere else. Itachi glanced up from his computer then back. "What is it, little brother?" He asked. Sasuke sat down in one of the chairs in the room. Sasuke was rubbing his face from exhaustion.

"I really treated her wrong." He whispered. Itachi paused from typing glancing at Sasuke. "I really did her so wrong."

"I'm assuming your ex girlfriend." Itachi said to him. Sasuke nodded his head leaning back on the chair sighing out. It was quiet. Itachi never met his ex girlfriend so he doesn't know the situation. Honestly he never knew Sasuke had a girlfriend until about over a year ago and then he broke up with her. The reason was still unknown to him to this day. Their parents didn't know about Sasuke's relationship, and they still don't know about it, so it really didn't matter to them.

"She has a child now. Naruto told me that she doesn't know who the father to the child. So I thought maybe I could be there now. I can understand for her not trusting me." Sasuke looked at his older brother, his eyes telling him that he doesn't know what to do anymore. He needs help and Itachi wished he could. Itachi was sad for him, but didn't know how to respond to him, how to help him at all. "I messed up bad." He groaned covering his face with his large pale hands. Itachi smiled sadly at him, his black eyes softening with little emotions.

"I could have told you that myself, Sasuke." Sasuke peeked through his fingers, seeing his small smile to him. Sasuke smiled as well towards him, knowing his brother was trying to confront him. They both didn't know how to confront anyone as they grew up together. Both being raised by their emotionless father, who thinks that having feelings were a waste of time. Neither one of them knew how to feel as much. Sasuke stood up from his chair, putting his hands in his pockets. Itachi smiled more at the habit he got from him. He still remember the small Sasuke, following him all day, and want to be just like him.

"Thank you. I'll see you at dinner tonight." Sasuke left his office. Itachi sighed as he resuming on writing his letter to the other company. Then a certain pinkett woman came to mind from that night from the club. He didn't know why he was suddenly thinking of her now. It's been a year since he last saw her face. He went back to the club, but never found her again and doesn't remember where she lives either. That beautiful woman filled his mind now and he couldn't finish his letter, because of it. He wondered if she was angry with him when he left. 'How is she doing now?' He thought. He hope she was doing well, he didn't know though, remembering how upset she was that night he met her. Did she got back together with that man she was trying to forget? At that thought, Itachi got a little upset. He didn't really want that to be true. Then his door opened and his assistance came through it. She smiled sweetly at him like she always does, everyday. Itachi knew she had a huge crush on him, but he ignored it.

"Uchiha-san, the meeting is almost starting." she smiled. Itachi raised his brow, confused then check his watch and saw that he was almost late for the meeting. Itachi jumped up from his chair, grabbing the papers that he needed for the meeting. He ran down the hall, managing to stay on his two feet when he almost bumped into people on the way. Itachi was behind on everything, because he couldn't stop thinking about that nameless woman. He wished he remembered her name. He packed his things for the day and walked to his car, heading to the house that he use to live in. He was not looking afford to it at all. Knowing that his father would be there made him dread going there. The bright side was that he was going to see his mother that he hadn't seen for too long.

He turned off the car and saw his mother, Mikoto, walking to his car with a warm motherly smile. He got out and hugged his mother after closing his car door and locking it. "Itachi, welcome home dear." She said. They pulled away, really happy to see each other after a long time. His mother knew the reason he doesn't visit home much now, all too well. Mikoto walked with her eldest son to the door, going inside the house to have dinner. "How's work, Itachi?" She asked him. Itachi let a small smile on his face, hearing her sweet voice she always had.

"It's going well." He answered to her. "Every business man likes to give me a pile of paperwork that is not needed for anything important." He spoke again. He sighed in frustration. He will never understand anyone in this world. Even his little brother, he has times where he could never understand him. They walked in the cooling air of their house, heading to the dinner room where the rest of the family was waiting for him. Itachi's father, Fugaku, and his little brother sat at the table when they walked in. "Hello, father, little brother." He greeted. Sasuke nodded his head, greeting him back. Fugaku didn't bother to look at Itachi. He didn't even make a sound, to see he acknowledged or not. Mikoto stared at her husband sadly and then her oldest son.

Itachi and his father were not getting along. Though they never liked each other in the first place. Since Itachi will not get a bride and not following his father's dreams by taking his business from him. Itachi wanted to do his own thing, he wanted to go on his own path. He was still finding that path still, that company job was only to get money to get by with his life. Itachi seated himself across from Sasuke and Mikoto seated herself across from Fugaku. They ate in silence, Sasuke glanced at both Itachi and their father. He could feel the tension weighing in the air going upon their shoulders. It was getting thicker by the second. Mikoto was feeling the same, "So, Sasuke. What were you up to today?" She smiled at him. Sasuke smiled at her, too.

"I met up with Naruto." He answered her question. The two of them were trying to break the tension. Itachi just glanced at both, hiding a smirk. He knew what they were trying to do, but it never really helped the situation at hand. Fugaku just ignored them. He just continued eating his food, not even looking at them.

"That's great dear. What did you do?" Itachi was just going to listen to them. He had nothing better to do. He might as well just listen to their conversation.

"Well, I heard one of my other friend just had a child." 'Aka his ex girlfriend.' Itachi thought, but he didn't mention it out loud. "I decided I wanted to see the baby today." Sasuke spoke. Itachi knew all this, but now he wanted to hear more about his ex girlfriend. He didn't know why, but he felt this familiarity to Sasuke's ex girlfriend and the woman he met over a year ago. "Then after that Naruto dragged me to his favorite ramen place." Sasuke had a vain popping out of his forehead, mad about being force to eat ramen for lunch. He cringed at the memory. Sasuke wouldn't mind ramen, if that wasn't all Naruto ate.

"Who was the father to the baby?" Mikoto asked, smiling. She loves babies, and always loves to help out. Sasuke shrugged.

"Naruto told it was some guy at the club she went to one time." Itachi raised a brow. This was new for Itachi. He never knew this at all. "She said that she remembers what he looks like, but she can't recall his name." Itachi somehow found this ironic to him. It was the same with him, he can't remember the beautiful woman's name at all. Then he shrugged it off. Why did he care anyways? It's not like he knew her anyways, so he shouldn't care. 'Oh well, just get through dinner and then I can go back to my house.' Itachi thought.

"She sounds worthless to me." The three heard Fugaku say. They gazed at him. Itachi could feel anger raiding off of Sasuke when their father had said this. Sasuke glared at him. "You shouldn't be friends with someone like that Sasuke. You should have friends who actually know what they are doing."

"She's going to school for a medical degree. She's always there for friends, no matter what. She's not worthless at all, father." Sasuke said. Fugaku glared at the youngest son. They were having a staring contest. Itachi coughed lightly, gaining Sasuke attention. His eyes told Sasuke that he would handle father with this. He didn't need to worry about this. Sasuke back down after seeing this.

"Father." He didn't turn his head. Itachi sighed, "Sasuke can be friends whoever he chooses. The sounds of this girl, it sounds like she has a head over her shoulder." Fugaku then glared at Itachi this times. Itachi held a blank stare to his father, already use to this behavior from him. Fugaku silently stood up from his chair.

"Thank you, Mikoto." Fugaku spoke to his wife and left the room. It was silent in the for a while. Mikoto was frowning at this.

"I'm sorry mother." Sasuke said. Mikoto shook her head and smiled at Sasuke.

"No. I just hate that your father treats you like this. He never once considered what you two want, only what he thinks are best for you." Mikoto glanced at both of her grown sons. "Thank you for being my sons." They both glanced at each other and back to Mikoto, smiling as well.

Sasuke and Itachi left the house. Itachi made it to his small home. He dragged his feet up the stairs, and through the hallway. Itachi pulled on his tie around his neck, taking it off. Itachi took off his shoes and put them in the closet in the hallway. When he got to his room, he collapsed on his queen sized bed, falling asleep instantly. He wasn't going to bother changing clothes, too exhausted for that from the dinner's events.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hey, what's up? Hope you enjoy my stories so far.

* * *

><p>ItaSakuItaSakuItaSakuItaSakuItaSakuItaSakuItaSakuItaSakuItaSakuItaSakuItaSakuItaSakuItaSakuItaSakuItaSakuItaSaku XD<p>

* * *

><p>ItaSaku<p>

Chapter Three - Meeting Kioshi

Sakura woke up to hearing her baby crying and screaming at the top of his lungs. She quickly got out of bed, but was tangled in her sheets around her legs, causing her to fall to the floor, she winced in pain. Unwrapping herself from the sheets, she ran to her Kioshi's room, tripping on her way there. When she got to the room, Sakura gently picked up Kioshi up from his crib, rocking and soothing him to calm his cries. Sakura checked if he needed to changing and if he needed to feed him, and when she knew he didn't neither of them she was trying to figure out what was wrong with him. She checked his forehead, 'He doesn't have a fever.' She thought to herself. Sakura hugged him close, then she felt him bit him. She winced at it, feeling teeth. He was teething.

Sakura just smiled at him. "Come on, we have to go see Tsunade." Sakura turned around and saw the time on a clock. 4:35 A.M. "Maybe in a few hours." She whispered. Walking to the rocking chair she placed in the corner inside the room. She sat down and rocked in it, soothing her baby to sleep. After a few minutes she heard he calm down and finally went to sleep. She stayed in her chair, not wanted to wake her baby. Sakura didn't bother to go back to sleep, she was fully awake and she knew if she went back to sleep, her baby would cry again. There really wasn't any point going back to sleep. Sakura just sat there in the dim lighting, staring at the ceiling. Sometimes she wished that someone could help her out during these times. She wouldn't mind if it was a man to help her out. She loved her friends dearly, and appreciate their help, but she wanted to have someone that is a man who could help her out during the night.

Then she thought about that guy she met. She wondered how he was doing now. Was he even alive still? She thought she would see him again at some point during this year. 'Maybe not.' She thought. She was a bit sadden at this thought. He will never know about his child at all. Sakura looked over to the clock and saw that it was almost six. Sakura didn't realize the time. Sakura quickly but gently then laid Kioshi in his crib and went to shower real quickly. After she washed off, Sakura dried her pink hair, brushed her teeth and then put on her clothes. A simple long sleeve shirt and a pair jeans. Then her baby was crying on cue. She smiled at herself in the mirror then came to her baby knowing he was hungry and needed to have his dipar change.

Sakura got ready and left the house with Kioshi by seven o'clock. She walked to Tsunade's doctor's office. Sakura looked at the sky, smiling to herself. Kioshi was smiling as well, giggling when Sakura was tickling him. She was peroccibe with her baby, she didn't notice Sasuke walking with his brother. She walked pass them and Sasuke looked back on them. Itachi notice him looking and he turned to look as well. His eyes widen to see pink locks flying behind her. It was her, the woman from over a year ago. Itachi felt excited that he found her, but then he remember Sasuke looking at her as well. Did he know her? Itachi then looked at Sasuke who was looking at her longingly. "Who is that? Do you know her?" Itachi asked him lightly. He heard Sasuke sighed out loud when he asked that question. Itachi raised a brow at him. He felt that there was something wrong about this.

Sasuke turned to look forward again, a frown on his face. " It's Sakura. My ex girlfriend." Itachi felt his heart drop from his chest at hearing the name that he remembered over a year ago, coming out of his little brother's mouth. Then he heard 'ex girlfriend' coming along with it. He wondered if he heard him right. That was Sasuke's ex girlfriend? Itachi stared ahead of him, letting the new information sink in slowly, making him feel so guilty about this. He just found out that he had slept with his brother's ex girlfriend and he had no idea about this. Of course she had a child which could be his. The possibility was high that he was a father of her child. Itachi nodded his head, not saying a word to Sasuke after that. What was he going to do? Itachi felt like pulling out his hair in frustration by this situation.

Sasuke and Itachi went seprate ways when they saw Itachi's work building coming to their sight. Itachi watched Sasuke leave his sight. Itachi has to keep this from Sasuke as long as he can so he'll really make sure that it was really his child. The sleeping with Sakura will a different story though. He'll figure that out later in time.

When Sakura was finished her baby's doctor appointment, she dropped Kioshi at Naruto's house. They talked a little bit, but it was mostly Naruto trying to get her to a new ramen place he found. Sakura just kindly declined and walked away from the house have her disgust on her beautiful face. She then went to her class where she met Ino with a smile. "What's up, Forehead?" Ino said, using her favorite nickname she used since they were little girls. Sakura rolled her eyes at her and sat down in her seat. Ino just snickered as she sat down.

"Oh the usual. Getting at the middle of the night, then rush Naruto's place to drop him off. Then hearing about Naruto's praise about ramen as I'm leaving. How about you Ino-pig. Anything new going on in your life?" Ino just smiled at Sakura, glad her old friend was back to her again. Everyone was glad that she was back to normal. Ino just told her that it was the same ole same ole with her life. They talked for a while, mostly about medical things that goes on in their class. Then when class started, they quiet down and get to their work. About almost an hour later, Sakura had walked out first, pulling out her phone. Ino was behind her, smiling. Ino pressed her ear to her phone wanting to hear what they were talking about. Sakura had called Naruto to see everything was going with Kioshi. When she heard her baby laughing in the background, Sakura had to smile.

"He's perfectly fine, Sakura-Chan. Though, I'm upset that he doesn't like ramen." Naruto whined through the phone. Sakura rolled her eyes. Ino heard this as well and rolled her eyes with Sakura.

"Of course he doesn't like it, because ramen is disgusting." Sakura said to him. She heard him protest on that, but Sakura interrupted him. "Hey, Naruto, I have to go to my second class of the day, then go shopping for food, and then I'll pick Kioshi up afterwards. I'll see you at five."

"Alright, Sakura-Chan, but I'll have you know that ramen is-" Then Sakura hung up the phone on him. Ino laughed at this and smirked at Sakura. They walked for a while till they have to sepratate from each other. Ino called to Sakura, saying she'll be at her condo tonight. Sakura smiled to herself, knowing Ino wants to see Kioshi. She walked outside of the building she was in and walked across the huge campus. Sakura grabbed a quick sandwich in the cafe that was on the way to her next class. She stored it in her bag to save for lunch. Then she ran to make it to her class. She never knew college life could this hectic, but she was enjoying it, especially with her baby. She smiled to herself about thinking her baby boy.

Itachi sat in his office, stressing out. His hands were running through his long raven hair, that was losing his ponytail form. He couldn't do any work when he kept thinking what Sasuke said. He remembered her name now. Sakura. It suited her very well. But he couldn't really think about her or her name. He was stressing over how he had slept in with his brother's ex girlfriend, and he might have got her pregnant. He still wasn't sure about that him being a father, but he was pretty sure that he was the father. Itachi sighed to himself as stood up from his seat and fixed his hair and his clothing. He needed to settle this. He knew where Sasuke's friend, Naruto, lived. He really need to talk to him. Itachi grabbed his coat and walked out. He hear his assinst speaking to him, but he ignored her and went outside to where his car was parked.

Itachi got into his sports car and rushed his way to the blond boy's house. He hit almost every red light on the way there. His stomach was twisting and turning and his mind couldn't stop thinking. He finally found the house and stopped the car. Itachi got out and ran to the door, knocking on it. He heard Naruto and a baby on the other side. Naruto was chuckling at whatever the baby had did as he opened the door. Naruto was quite shocked to Uchiha Itachi standing at his door step. Itachi had looked at the baby boy, seeing his eyes identical to his, and he knew that he was the father to the child. "Hey, Itachi. What are you doing here?" Naruto asked him. Itachi calm his nerves down.

"I was wondering if you could help me." Itachi said.

"Yeah, sure. What is it?" Naruto went concerned about this. Itachi never asked for help. Even when he's force to, he wasn't going to ask.

"Whatever happens you can't mention anything this to Sasuke. I want to be sure about a few things befoe telling him." Itachi spoke in a serious tone Naruto, he knew that caused a shiver down his spine. The baby didn't know what was going, but he greeted Itachi with a huge smile and a fits of giggles. Then he suddenly went to Itachi. Naruto was confused along with Itachi. "Is it ok?" Itachi asked him. Naruto nodded his head. He handed Kioshi to him and let Itachi inside. Itachi held the boy, and couldn't help, but smile a bit. They walked into the living room, where they had been before Itachi came.

"So what do you need help on?" Naruto sat on a chair and Itachi sat Kioshi to where his toys were and sat himself down as well.

"I wanted to know where Sakura lives." Itachi said to him. Naruto felt his eyes widen.

"Why do you want to know where she lives and how do you even know about Sakura-Chan?" Itachi now knows that Naruot asks a lot of questions, but he could understand in this situation. Itachi sighed then felt the boy tug at his pants causing him to look down. Kioshi giggled at him, happy he grabbed his attention finally. Itachi smirked at him and picked him up and sat him on his lap. Naruto watched this and it suddenly hit him. "Wait. Are you trying to say that you were the guy she slept with?" Itachi nodded his head. Naruto stood up, anger in his eyes. "Why did you just leave Sakura the next day?"

"I had buriness the next day, Naruto. I'm not exactly an advalible person on the planet. I wanted to stay." Itachi said. "Then I found out that I had slept with my brother's ex girlfriend this morning when she was passing by us." Naruto could see why Itachi didn't want to mention this to Sasuke just yet. If Naruto was in his shoes he would have done the same thing. "Now will you tell where she lives so I could discuss this with her." Naruto look thoughtful about this.

"How about this. You and Sakura meet together again. She believes that the father doesn't know she has a child. Also we want Sasuke to warm up this, too." Itachi really didn't want to prolong this, but he thought about Sasuke. Naruto was right about this.

"Alright, what do you suggest?" Itachi asked. Naruto smirked at him, already had an idea in his head.

"This firday, at the same club where you met Sakura and I'll have Ino bring her there for a girl's night out." Itachi nodded his head then gazed at the boy in front of him.

"Alright." Itachi spoke. "By the way, what is his name?" He asked him.

"Kioshi." He answered Itachi. He smiled at Kioshi. Itachi felt a little guilt hanging over him when he realized that she was taking care of him all this time when he wasn't there to help her. He didn't k ow her well enough yet, but he was going to change that.


End file.
